1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chafing dish assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The temperature of food is sometimes maintained at an elevated level by a chafing dish assembly. A conventional chafing dish assembly contains a frame that supports an open flame. The chafing dish tray is typically filled with water that is heated by the flame. Dishes containing food are then placed into the heated water of the tray.
The flame is typically generated by a combusted petroleum based gel within a can that is commonly referred to as "sterno". The flame and heat generated by the sterno typically decrease when the petroleum based gel becomes expended. This may result in an uneven heating temperature of the food items. It would therefore be desirable to provide a chafing dish assembly that provides a more uniform temperature during the life of the heating element. It has also been found that the frame of a conventional chafing dish assembly does not fully support the tray and dishes of the assembly. It would therefore be desirable to provide a chafing dish frame that will fully support the water tray and food dishes of the assembly.